<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Rise by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804770">Moon Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Omega Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Sapnap were very happy with the night time especially because they now had something precious that was made by them together. With them knowing fans will have to find out, after all, they can't keep this big of a secret together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chandler Hallow &amp; Chris | ChrisO2, Chandler Hallow &amp; Karl Jacobs, Chris | ChrisO2 &amp; Jimmy Donaldson, Jimmy Donaldson &amp; Chandler Hallow, Jimmy Donaldson &amp; Chris | ChrisO2, Jimmy Donaldson &amp; Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs &amp; Chris | ChrisO2, Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The random story idea I wrote at 10 pm. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap would agree with his parents' answer when he asked them about raising a child since he is experiencing it now. With his small baby named Sophia who had his eyes but her father's hair. It is both stressful but amazing to know you help make this life, as cheesy as it sounds. </p>
<p>She was a surprise to him and his mate Karl Jacobs that came after the omega's latest heat. With them not wanting to destroy the life growing inside despite how quick their preparation was particularly due to both being Youtubers and streamers. </p>
<p>However, it was worth it in the end because Sophia was home with them on December Nineteenth at four o'clock am. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Here he was resting with his mate having his arms wrapped around his chest, face resting on his shoulder. Softly purring as he was near him, pressing closer and letting sounds of small snores and purrs. </p>
<p>Sapnap had one of his arms around Karl's waist, keeping him warm until a loud cry came from the nursery with a small sound of frustration and sleep-deprivation from the auburn hair boy.  </p>
<p>Sophia really did not help his boyfriend's work or streaming schedule with her late-night cries. Hushing Karl with him whispering "I will get her, go to sleep." The omega groaning softly and whispering back "I cannot wait till you get back." </p>
<p>Pressing a kiss to his lips, he got up and walked into the nursery. When he checked the crib, seeing Sophia awake, crying but relaxed seeing him. Guess she recognizes her daddy, he thought. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Sapnap picked her up from her crib, with one hand under her head and neck with the other hand under her bottom. Slowly he began to rock her, saying in a hushing voice "Hi baby, you had a nightmare?" </p>
<p>With Sophia making a gurgling sound, he decided she agreed that she had a nightmare. Soon, he shifted her to rest her head on his shoulder, one hand still covering her neck and head with the other under her bottom. </p>
<p>"Daddy's little girl are not you?" He asked her with her now making small sounds but appearing distracted by something. </p>
<p>"Yes, you are daddy's little girl." He cooed and smiled as his daughter always made him feel happy. Hearing the floor slightly creek, turning to the source of the sound. </p>
<p>Facing Karl, he smiled more and said "She had a nightmare."</p>
<p>"She appears happier to see you more than me." Before small sounds of protest came from Sophia, now reaching over to his boyfriend. </p>
<p>"Also, she is also hungry, we will have to change her later..." He adds before taking Sophia from him, though he did stay by them. </p>
<p>Soon after being fed, Sophia fell asleep, being placed back into her crib. Karl half-jokes adding "My nipple hurts now because she got her daddy's teeth." </p>
<p>With a giggle from his boyfriend at his red face.  </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Sure enough, in the morning, they woke to Sophia needing to change her diaper with Karl doing it since the younger had taken care of her the night before. Plus Mr. Beast and the other two were coming over to meet Sophia as they kept her a secret for a while. </p>
<p>Only their friends saw what she looked like with only Karl's family able to visit her since he moved in with Karl and Sean. So, his family only had calls with them to interact with her. Which felt awful because his parents appear to love her with his sisters.</p>
<p>He jumped a bit out of his skin when he felt Karl's warm hand squeezing his stomach. Seeing his boyfriend giggling with their daughter messing with his hoodie. Sapnap pressed a kiss onto his head with one of his arms wrapped around the waist. </p>
<p>-- <br/>A door knock brought them out of their normal schedule which of feeding Sophia since she gets fussy about not eating. Karl would eat whatever fast food leftover they had with Sapnap then he would leave for work. </p>
<p>His boyfriend would record anything he needed to or stream plus take care of their daughter simultaneously. It works out this way except for days off which were mostly they spend time with her. His brother also helped Sapnap out by taking care of Sophia.</p>
<p>The only time he remembers it is not their normal life is his heat which they take care of privately.  </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Seeing Jimmy made him relax since he could not see who opened it because of Sean opening the door. With him happily saying "Hey, enter!" With Sophia pulling on a piece of his hair before Sapnap took her. </p>
<p>With him saying softly "Thank you, Nick." Before joining his friends and getting them caught up to a speed on how Sophia has been. How he been dealing with the new baby with Sapnap as Chris having a godchild helped them prepare. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Sapnap was on the couch with Karl laying against him as Jimmy talked with Sophia in Chris's arms. "So when she is closer to six months old, we will do a video of her and the trip you guys dealt with. Because, your viewers appear to think something happened already, with our friends already knowing." </p>
<p>"All right, that sounds like a good plan since you two appear to be happy with your life as it is right now," Chandler added, a small laugh escaping his throat see Chris coo at Sophia. </p>
<p>"I am okay with this, it was either I got Dream here and we did it or you guys would explain what happened. It is up to Karl on what we do since Sophia is our kid."</p>
<p>"It is fine, no one can harm her since we all are here and no one knows where I live." His mate agrees to the plan before motioning to retract their daughter from Chris. Who begrudge gives back the baby. <br/>-- </p>
<p>They said goodbye with them going back to resting on the couch, now Sophia on her father's chest with Karl happily snuggled in Sapnap's arm. He loves being a father especially moments like these because he did not know they would happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm redo it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was bored and thought why not I redo this again?Since I have ideas? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>